dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Young Archer Season Two
The Young Archer Season Two is the second season of The Young Archer. It will deal with Oliver learning about a conspiracy and the group involved. Star City could be in danger and the Queen legacy will could be corrupted forever, forcing Oliver to go to a side he never thought he would. The theme is somebody to save you by One Republic It aired on the CW Created by Michael Green, and Steven S. Deknight 2011-2012 Cast * Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen-23/23 * Kate Bosworth as Laurel Lance- 22/23 * Alfred Enoch as John Diggle-23/23 * Matt Barr as Tommy Merlyn * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Sergeant Larry Lance * Gina Torres as Detective Susan Alder * Tom Cavanaugh as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring * Rachel Nichols as Anna Williams * Matthew McConaughey as Detective Will Bourne * David Ramsey as Walter Steele * Jeremy Irons as Commissioner Woods * Julianne Moore as Dr. Janice Hall * Steve Buscemi as Roman Sionis / The Black Mask * Rose Byrne as Helena Bertinelli / The Huntress * Sam Neil as Gideon Dobson Episodes # "Aftereffects"- After seeing a ghost of his past, Oliver gets a visit from an old friend named Nyssa Al Ghul (Mary Elizabeth Winstead), who gives him a dire warning about a person from their past years ago who is after both of them; however, while they are finding a way to prevent this person from coming after them, they share some intimate moments. Meanwhile, Laurel and Malcolm each struggle with their horrific accidents; John discovers what happened to Laurel and tries to seek Oliver, Sergeant Lance, and Walter track down a rogue agent that holds information they needed; and Tommy heads to Rome thinking to stay long, but gets a surprise when he sees his new girlfriend, Anna Williams. # "Commemoration"- When Diggle sees Oliver and Laurel occupied with stuff, he decides to move forward with his life, and when he sees a young street urchin; he takes Billy , the young kid in to stay at his house. However, Billy has a severe case of amnesia and doesn't remember anything about his life. Diggle quickly decides to help him remember. Meanwhile, Laurel still struggle with her injuries after her accident, and Oliver jumps in to help her out; Malcolm begins trying to remember who shot him; still in Rome, Tommy is living his new life, but unexpected news comes to question to stay or to come back home. # "Greater Than"- After the car accident and beginning to heal her injuries, Laurel undergoes some intense therapy, and soon crosses path with a fellow patient, Damian Maverick ( Chris Evans). However, what she don't know is that he is a Meta-Human and hones the ability to endure anything that comes at him. When Oliver sees them getting closer, he gets jealous. Meanwhile, Detectives Alder and Bourne tries to stop an elusive and dangerous street gang; Malcolm begins his counseling; Tommy makes another life-altering decision that might affect his stay in Rome. # "Fate"- Oliver dressed as the vigilante faces Malcolm in a major confrontation, but something unexpected sends Oliver to go after a couple of thugs; soon, he crosses path with a siren-like vixen, Catwoman (Anne Hathaway) , who is after the same thugs for other reasons. Not knowing what's her agenda, Oliver is left in a standstill as well as the vigilante not knowing what is the true connection of their same obstacle. Meanwhile, Malcolm reveals something shocking to Tommy; Diggle seeks some help for a new case, and Sergeant Lance takes Laurel home and Laurel mysteriously gets strange visions about her accident. # "Wide Open"- Malcolm returns to Merlyn Corp for the first time since his accident, but when he is about to revive his struggling company with new ventures, an opportunistic activist speaking for all the Meta-Humans, Reggie White (Rick Fox) ), is using his charismatic personality by harboring his Meta-Human ability of persuasion to get amnesty for the infected; and he'll do anything to get it. One of Oliver, John, and Laurel's friends, Mitch ( Tom Welling) is taking a key interest about the situation. Meanwhile, Tommy seeing what is going on with the company seeks Oliver's help; Laurel faces an dilemma and seeks help when her visions gets more bizarre; after an argument with Walter, Oliver ponders about his future once school is over and tells an unexpected person about his plans. # "Green"- Walter mysteriously falls ill and when he is near-death Oliver must find a way to search for the cure and rely on some unexpected help before he loses another love one. Meanwhile, Tommy and Anna goes out on a lunch date, but something else interrupts their day; Malcolm tempts a political figure for a favor; and Diggle's friends try to bring Diggle to join the Criminal Justice Club. ; and while ill, Walter flashbacks to a earlier moment in his past when his younger self ( Tyler James Williams) fell in love with young Sara Felton (Emma Watson). # "Brawl"- When a string of brutal attacks of people who discovered all to be Meta-Humans, the police try to figure out who or what has caused this and try to stop it. However, Oliver and Diggle decides to do their own probing and soon discover a shady fight club, run by a former boxer Ted Grant (Mark Hamon) , is the prime factor; yet in order to continue their probing, they decide to go undercover as club fighters and run into two of them, Knox (Nathan Jones) and Baron. Meanwhile, Kira's cousin tries to help Laurel into tempting her to go back to Rave. # "Despicable"- When the scientist arrives in Star City, he decides to poison Star City's water supply. Oliver decides to call Bart Allen, and Cisco to help track down the scientist. Cisco discovers that the scientist is about to target an event hosted by Malcolm Merlyn. So, The Flash speeds off, while Oliver drives a motorcycle to the event. Oliver manages to catch the scientist, but the scientist sets a trap for The Flash. Cisco hacks into the scientists weapon, forcing Oliver and Cisco to get everyone out, as The Flash zooms out with the scientist. Later, Bart and Cisco head back to Central City, while Oliver dressed as the vigilante beats the scientist up nearly to death, and leaves him for the police. # "Shutdown"- When the crime organization is about to tear itself apart since Rupert Thorne's absence, a new crime lord known simply as the Black Mask tries to reorganize the crime underworld. In order to do that, he sends his personal solider,The Huntress, to eliminate his enemies including Malcolm Merlyn. Meanwhile, Oliver and Laurel gets closer as they attempt to finally ask each other out for real, but Laurel reveals a stunning surprise; Diggle learns a new acquisition at the FBI desperately wants him; Tommy gets an interesting proposal from an old friend; Malcolm thinks there was more than one person who shot him, and Anna is one of them # "Collapse"- After a shocking confession, Laurel heads to California to host a special concert with special guests Skillet, One Republic, Daughtry, Jonas Brothers, and Guns N' Roses. However, a shadowy figure tries to ruin the grateful occasion. Meanwhile, Oliver and Diggle decides to go on a road trip, Tommy and Anna try to go on a perfect date, Oliver tries to rekindle his relationship with Laurel, and Malcolm's blaming game takes on a whole new level. # "Deal"- After an inopportune time, Oliver is forced to go to New York City and get an interesting businessman to sign an exclusive contract for Queen Industries. When he heads to New York, he meets up with the future and obnoxious asset, Dylan Trek ( Johnathan Rhys Meyers) , who has some bizarre exceptions. However, something wants this deal and Dylan dead and it seems Starlix is responsible. Meanwhile, Laurel confronts Malcolm after he temporarily close down Rave while she was away; John is shocked that Lindsey is back after he believes he has some feelings for Mira; Tommy and Anna have an argument about Anna's accused involvement with Malcolm's shooting. # "Prisoner"- While returning home from a business trip, Oliver gets kidnapped by a radical military faction, who is obsessed into finding secret information from Queen Industries. As the others ponder what to do, Diggle tries to find clues to know where they took Oliver, Tommy tries some resources for more help, but to no prevail. However, Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman and Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary returns to Star City to search for someone, yet discovers Oliver is in peril. Meanwhile, Malcolm discovers a tape that might involve the identity of his shooter; The Huntress reappears and might have a role in Oliver's abduction. # "Opening"- Oliver and Diggle encounter Cassandra DeLarge (Morena Baccarin), a Meta-Human thief who goes on a incriminating spree in Star City , who has the ability to be invisible. Meanwhile, Oliver and Laurel try to go out on a safe date; Tommy surprises Anna with a suspicious gift; Malcolm loses his control when something he holds dear is lost; and a conspiracy within Queen Industries. # "Exchange"- Diggle's latest temp job sends him to Blackgate Penitentiary, and when he gets the unlucky job to baby-sit a serial killer, Jack, who hones the Meta-Human ability to transfer his mind onto someone else as the victim’s mind is in his. When Diggle gets assign to the criminal, Jack uses his power and switches his mind onto John’s—taking over his body. When John leaves the facility, Jack’s mind uses John’s body to perform vengeance on the ones who put him there. As for the real Diggle—mind wise—inside Jack's body lock away in a cage inside Blackgate. Meanwhile, Oliver gets confused with a task the Board gives him;Tommy gives Anna a gift which perplexes her. # "Dynamic"- Attempting to find a suspect that can lead them to the Black Mask, Detective Alder, Sergeant Lance and Detective Bourne don't realize the trouble they are putting themselves into. When they eventually find a suspect, they discover he's a Meta-Human and uses his power on Det. Alder, who soon falls unconscious. Unbeknownst to her, she suddenly wakes up in a hospital five years in the future. Meanwhile, Oliver and Laurel try to re-evaluate their relationship ;Diggle tries to make amends to the people he hurt; Anna tests Oliver and Tommy's friendship. # "Opposite"- Diggle stumbles upon a mysterious note allegedly telling Oliver Queen that his family's company is holding a dangerous conspiracy. Diggle tries to tell Oliver and try to see if he can figure this situation, but his belief for working with the company and trusting the Board members makes Oliver doubt its true; however, John tries further to probe it and is shock, when Amanda Waller comes to Star City to assist him. Meanwhile, Malcolm gets the final clue on who shot him and it leads to a major confrontation; Tommy gives Anna a shocking surprise;Oliver asks Laurel out for a dinner date to profess his love; and something tragic happens in the end. # "Do Wrong"- After what happened because of the tragic event, someone tries not to reveal that dark event and tries to keep it under wraps; the people of Star City learns yet another tragic event and as well a glorious moment for one lucky couple, which leads all the people wandering who are the fortunate ones facing those obstacles and how long does it last. Meanwhile, Oliver is stunned when Nyssa Al Ghul (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) returns to seek his help with the pursuit of a doctor (Rene Russo ); the Black Mask (Steve Buscemi) sends the SCPD on a goose chase;Walter questions one of the board members when he discovers he done a shady act. # "Dream"- A doctor (Jackie Earle Haley)’s serum is stolen by thugs, and Detective Alder and Bourne are hot on their trail; but, when Diggle discovers that the serum sends the doer to a dream-like state, the effects are critical. And only three people are the ones forced in the dream serum: Oliver, Tommy, and Detective Bourne. Oliver learns what’s life is like when he’s the CEO of Queen Industries and as well bypassing as a crime-fighting vigilante archer; Tommy is already married to Anna and they have a nice life of their own; and Detective Bourne explores his past in a sinister way. # "Chance"- Walter becomes a pawn in a renegade FBI agent (Paula Patton) 's cat and mouse game to uncover a secret conspiracy deep in Queen Industries. However, the agent's shady motives puts Walter's life in peril. Oliver learns of Walter's part and tries to help him until he gets help from the return of Agent Feyers ( Sean Bean). Meanwhile, Tommy and Anna's relationship gets rocky when Kat Simms returns to spread a new rumor. Laurel gets counseling for a secret cause; Diggle reaches a decision on his future; Malcolm learns a horrifying truth about his attempted assassination. # "Frame"- After a night out with Anna, Tommy gets arrested by the police. He learns he is being accused of killing the deputy mayor. Malcolm heads to Washington, D.C in order to find more help for his son; Oliver hears about it and searches for the real killer. However, the prosecutor Delbert Billings ( Steven Weber) wants to convict Tommy for life, until Oliver probe Billings' past and discovers something quite shocking. # "Bastion"- Malcolm begins his secret Project Bastion and revives one of Oliver's former friends, Adrian Barnett (Ben Barnes) , who had the ability to control fire. Claiming to be a brand new man and stripped of his powers, Adrian wants to live a normal life, but when Laurel tries to help him out things turn dangerous when Adrian learns his true reason of his reappearance. Meanwhile, Oliver seeks help from Agent Feyers and seeks info about Project Bastion, but the charismatic District Attorney (guest star Andrew McCarthy) tries to prevent them from learning the truth. # "Contaminated"- Feeling hurt and vengeful, Oliver is on a one man mission to stop the Syndicate himself and unreeling for help from Walter and the police, Oliver embarks on a path he can’t come back; and when someone he knew returns big time and painful visions of his parent’s death appears, Oliver is going to embrace a level he never expected he had. Meanwhile, Tommy and Anna prepares for the wedding just days away from the big day, but Malcolm tries to stop as best as he can; Laurel has a lead on her attacker, but an unexpected event happens; Diggle gets an offer for a summer internship. # "Moment Of Truth"- In the second season finale, the people of Star City has a wedding to go to when Tommy Merlyn and Anna Williams are getting married, but the nuptials aren't the only obstacles these two will face; Malcolm finally gets the revenge he wants, but a couple of upcoming events will lead him to a path of deadly consequences; Diggle leads a path of glory when he takes on a whole new role; Laurel faces a path of redemption after she helps out another person in distress; and after the whole conspiracy frenzy, Oliver goes on a path of depression that eventually leads him to make a painful choice to leave Star City. Category:The Young Archer Category:Live Action Category:CW Category:TV Series Category:Seasons